One Last Laugh
by harrilizer444
Summary: Pinkie Pie spends her final moments in Ponyville before she passes away.


One Last Laugh

It was a cold winter morning at the Sugarcube Corner. On the first floor of the dark, quiet bakery, a lone mare laid in bed, asleep with a blue tiled blanket that was decorated with balloons, candy and cupcakes, tightly wrapped around her. Her breathing was gentle and quiet, matching the dark tranquility of the room. However, the serenity of the Sugarcube Corner was disrupted by a sharp ringing of a bell that never seemed to cease.

The mare's eyes slowly opened and she rolled around in bed, still warmly wrapped in her blanket. Just five more minutes... she thought to herself, as she faced away from the alarm clock and did her best to block out the obnoxious ringing by placing her head under the pillow, covering her ears. Unfortunately, the pillow couldn't fully mute out the blaring alarm, so she sluggishly rolled out of the covers and slammed a hoof onto the top of the clock, effectively ending it's disruption of the peace and quiet.

The mare then climbed out of bed and immediately felt a chill that went down her entire body, which caused her to violently shiver and to fully wake up. Next to her bed was a support walker, which she immediately grabbed. Her movements were slothful and her legs shook as she was barely able to support her weight. Her vision was poor, so the room was nothing but a dark blur to her and the faint smell of vanilla cupcakes teased her nostrils as she slowly made her way towards the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face with lukewarm water.

Out of nowhere, she started to cough. Her eyes were red and teared up, her chest felt like it was lit on fire and when her cough attack finally stopped, her breathing became labored for a good five minutes. When her breathing eventually returned back to normal, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Her once bright pink coat was now replaced by a dull pink coat that was graying and her signature pink curly hair was now straight and iron gray. The wrinkles underneath her eyes was a mere reminder of past experiences that continued to haunt her even to this day. She continued to study herself in the mirror, disappointed, and wondered, "Is retirement really that bad?".

The mare then glared at her cutie mark, as if the three balloons on her flank laughed at her. "Why must you mock me?" she asked, while she gritted her teeth. It was obvious that retirement wasn't very forgiving for Pinkie Pie. Over the years, she began to throw less parties at the Sugarcube Corner and when she finally became an elderly, she just stopped hosting parties all together. Her friends weren't around anymore, the Cutie Mark Crusaders moved out of Ponyville and the younger fillies simply didn't want a party hosted by an "emo grandma", as they would call her. Because of that, Pinkie Pie quietly ran the Sugarcube Corner with an apprentice and lived a life of solitude.

Nopony ever came to visit her, except for Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo but that was only on major holidays. The only time somepony ever stepped into the Sugarcube Corner was to simply buy a pastry. Other than that, nopony ever came in to request a caterer for a party, to talk or to even say a simple neighborly hello. Occasionally, her apprentice would ask her how she was doing when business was slow and forced small talk, but other than that, the apprentice was simply there to make a living, not because she wanted Pinkie Pie's company.

The solemn Pinkie Pie went back into her bedroom and looked at the clock. It read Five O'clock A.M. She turned on a lamp that sat on a drawer, next to her bed, and reached under her bed for a basket. It was a large light brown basket made from straw that she would use to give out invitations to her parties. She then opened the drawer and inside were invisible ink, sneezing powder, a large burgundy book with a picture of a golden unicorn on it, a lasso, an enchanted rose and her own Gala dress.

One by one, Pinkie Pie carefully placed all the items into the basket, as if she were carrying a newborn filly. A single tear drop fell from her eyes, as she collected the items. When she finished, she closed her eyes shut, sighed and grabbed the basket with her mouth. The old mare then made her way towards the door and left the bakery. As she closed the door, she stared at the open sign that was hanging outside, like a hawk monitoring it's prey. The cold, blistering wind blew as Pinkie Pie's baby blue eyes fixated on the sign.

"*Sigh* Maybe it's time I take the day off..." Pinkie Pie mumbled to herself, as she finally flipped the sign, indicating that the bakery is closed. Smirking contently, she left the Sugarcube Corner and began her journey, walking through the white blankets of snow. The sky was still dark and everypony was still inside their homes, warmly tucked in bed, enjoying the company of their loved ones.

Pinkie Pie, alone outside on the streets of Ponyville, limped through the freezing winter snow. The arthritis in her hips made her movements stiff and slow; She gritted her teeth, her eyes tightly shut and she took heavy breaths as she felt her hip bones grinding into each other. The cold weather forced her body to quiver as if she were walking in the middle of an earthquake. The icy winds cut through her body painfully, as she slowly limped around with her supporter walker. Despite her condition, the stubborn old mare continued her journey forward without any regrets.

To distract herself from the pain that agonized her entire body, Pinkie Pie observed the sights around her. Ponyville significantly changed over the years and had a more suburban feel to it; The bright yellow thatched roofs were replaced with gray asphalt shingle, wood buildings were now replaced with primarily bricks, and electricity powered the homes. A large radio tower was station outside of Sweet Apple Acres and was the source of Ponyville's radio broadcast system.

Pinkie Pie now found herself in the marketplace and once again, observed her surroundings as she slowly made her way through it. Unlike the past, where ponies would sell their merchandise in separate carts, many of them joined their businesses together and formed grocery stores.

The marketplace was empty, since nopony was really awake yet. Pinkie Pie silently walked by and couldn't help but feel glum. The reddish brown brick stores were more modern and appealing to Ponyville's new generation of citizens, but the old mare couldn't seem to enjoy the new renovations. As a young mare, she would happily bounce around the marketplace, humming random tunes while interacting with the vendors but now, everypony was too busy to talk to a washed up elderly. Pinkie Pie, looking down on the ground, continued to walk. "Talk about walking down memory lane... These young stallions and mares don't even know what a good party is. At least the ponies back then used to appreciate my parties...".

Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped walking and her jaw dropped, effectively stopping her rant. The basket full of mementos fell from her mouth and slammed onto the ground. "*gasp* Applejack's cart..." she said to herself, quietly. Her front right leg shook as she strained herself to put a hoof onto the cart. The cart used to been brand new and always full of delicious apples, freshly bucked from the Sweet Apple Acre, ready to be sold by Ponyville's most dependable and honest earth pony. Now, it was merely an eyesore to the public; The cart was missing a wheel, the new mahogany wood was now rotten and had more holes than a slice of Swiss cheese, thanks to termites. Many of the young vendors tried to get rid of the old, rotten cart but nopony actually took the effort to do so.

A soft smile crept up onto Pinkie Pie's withered face. "You always had the best apples..." she said to herself. Her smile was wiped off of her face as she picked up the basket and continued on in her journey. Her baby blue eyes laid one last look at the legendary Apple family's cart before she went her separate way. The old mare shook and shivered, as she continued to walk the dark, empty streets of Ponyville. She made her way out of the marketplace and once again, she stopped. She stared at an abandoned tree-house. It was once Ponyville's library and was also home to one of Equestria's most powerful magician, Twilight Sparkle.

The abandoned library, like Applejack's apple cart, was also an eyesore to the public. Due to the rise in technology, nopony felt the need for books, so the citizens started to visit the library less frequently. Eventually, they just stopped going to the library all together. For a time, Spike continued to keep the library under his maintenance but he eventually left for Canterlot to become Princess Celestia's personal messenger after he realized that the library was no longer a relevant facility in Ponyville. "Heh... And this was where all the magic of friendship began..." said Pinkie Pie.

The library, from the outside, was nowhere near as beautiful as it once were. The leaves were dead in all seasons, the two glass windows on the second floor were shattered, due to vandals, and the balconies fell off the building, due to the wood rotting over time. Pinkie Pie entered the library through the front door and went inside for one last visit. The library looked even worse from the inside. Since no one was there to take care of the facility, cobwebs were formed on every corner of the abandoned tree-house. Her footsteps echoed through the room as she explored the lifeless library.

Pinkie Pie's baby blue eyes were red, as tears fell from them and her nostrils shriveled due to the musty stench of old books. One of the bookshelves were knocked down and the rest simply stood where they were at, but were full of dust. She sneezed as the years of dust took it's toll on the old mare's wrinkled nose. Reluctantly, Pinkie Pie left, as she could feel the dust start to clog up her airway. Oh Twilight, you would be soooo disappointed if you were still around... Pinkie thought to herself, as she opened the creaky red door to leave.

She sighed and with her support walker, the old mare was now determined to make it to her destination, even if the cold were to kill her. Her pace still remained the same, but her body burned with new-found energy, effectively allowing her to limp without feeling the frosty winds of winter. After another half hour of limping, Pinkie Pie finally arrived at her destination, "Town Square... I made it..." she said, solemnly. The town square remained the same over the years, except for a new statue that was built. The old mare slothfully made her way to the large statue that stood firmly on the ground. It was a tall, gray statue of the original Mane six, made from stone. The carved ponies in the statue all stood around each other, forming a circle; Each pony had a smile on her face. The statue was built in honor of the original heroes that saved Equestria from the threat of eternal darkness and chaos, caused by Nightmare Moon and Discord.

Now, the statue serves as an inspirational memorial for the new generation of the Mane six. Pinkie Pie looked up to see the statue of her and her friends, while a small smile crept onto the old mare's wrinkled face. "It's been way too long... Ponyville's no fun without you girls" she said out loud. "Miss Pie?" asked a quiet, gentle voice. Pinkie quickly turned around only to see her apprentice, standing alone. The young mare went by the name of Butterscotch. Her head covered by a long, curly dark brown mane, her slender body covered by a soft, graceful light brown coat. On her flank was a cutie mark of butterscotch cookies.

"Miss Pie, what in Celestia's name are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold!" reprimanded Butterscotch, as if she were talking to a little filly. Her brows furrowed as she noticed the basket full of old souvenirs that were being held by the old mare. The old mare's glance was as cold as the weather around her. Pinkie Pie simply sighed, placed down the basket and motioned for the young mare to come closer to the statue.

"I usually don't come out often, but I just had to for this occasion. Butterscotch, do you know who these mares are?" asked Pinkie Pie, as she motioned to the statue with a shaky hoof. One of Butterscotch's eyebrows raised, as she simply glanced at the statue. "No, Miss Pie. I've always wondered who they were, ever since I was a filly, but nopony's ever told me of these mares... Who were they?".

Pinkie Pie simply chuckled and shook her head at her apprentice. "Jeez, what do they teach you fillies in school these days? These six mares were the original Mane six. They once wielded the Elements of Harmony and used their new-found powers to defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord". Butterscotch jaws dropped as she, once again, looked at the statue. "Wow... Really?" she asked. Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded her head, "That's not all they did! They also saved Ponyville from many disasters, such as the parasprite infestation, a dragon, winter wrap up, and countless other predicaments!".

Butterscotch stared at the statue in awe, as if she were in a trance. A soft smile crept onto her face. "Miss Pie, did you ever get to meet them?" she asked. The young mare's question lead to a fit of laughter from the old mare. Her laughter echoed throughout all of Ponyville, as Butterscotch simply gave Pinkie Pie a quizzical look. "Oh, I haven't... I haven't laughed that hard in YEARS! Of course I got to meet them, silly! I was ONE of them!" replied Pinkie Pie. Butterscotch's jaw dropped upon hearing Pinkie Pie's response. "You were?" she asked.

Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded her head. "Yep! I was this one, with the crazy hair" said Pinkie Pie proudly, as she pointed to herself in the statue. Just then, Pinkie Pie's smile was swept off of her face. Her jaws trembled as she felt tears fall from her face. Butterscotch heard the old mare sniffling, so she moved closer to her. "I'm sorry... It's just, I had lots of fond memories with them... I really miss them" Pinkie Pie confessed. Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie fell to the ground and started to cough violently, as if she were hacking a lung. "Miss Pie! Are you okay?" asked Butterscotch. The young apprentice rushed over to the old mare and supported her head with a gentle hoof.

Pinkie Pie felt her lungs working unusually hard to function normally. Every breath became more difficult for the old mare and she started to lose feeling in her body. "Butterscotch... This old body of mines refuses to cooperate with me... Lend... Lend me your ear and I'll tell you of our final quest that we went on to save Ponyville for the last time" gasped Pinkie Pie. Butterscotch leaned closer to the weakened Pinkie Pie. Butterscotch felt her heart beat so fast that her heart could explode. She patiently waited for the old mare to tell her final tale.

"...It all began about forty years ago..."

(I remember it as if it were yesterday... It was the worst uncontrollable blizzard that ever hit Equestria. Ten times colder than today. I don't remember exactly what happened, but the blizzard had something to do with a freak accident in the weather factory in Cloudsdale or something along those lines. Most of the train stations had to close down and famine struck many of the cities, including Ponyville and Cloudsdale. We were assigned by Princess Celestia to get emergency food supplies from Appleloosa to Ponyville and Cloudsdale. If only we didn't go...).

"Hang in there girls, we're almost there!" encouraged Applejack, as she dragged a large cart of rations through the bitter snow. (We took a train to Appleloosa, got the supplies and then it was back to Ponyville for us. However, things didn't go as well as we thought and the next thing we knew, our train was stuck outside of the Everfree Forest, so we had to walk for the rest of the trip).

"Come on girls, we gotta pick up the pace! Ponyville and Cloudsdale can't wait for us, forever!" commanded Twilight, as she and her friends pushed through the Everfree Forest. "Okey dokey lokey!" responded Pinkie Pie.

(We traveled in the dark... The Everfree forest... Oh Celestia, that evil forest! We were out of food, out of our minds, on a suicide mission. The only thing we had were each other, the white and red vests on our bodies and the giant carts of rations for the citizens...). Deep in the Everfree Forest, the six friends traveled in silence. Their bodies shook and shivered as they used every once of strength to drag the heavy carts of rations through the snow. It was unusually quiet in the forest, as wildlife would usually run around and interact with each other in the night.

"Some light would be nice right now... I can barely see where I'm going" complained Rarity. Fluttershy whimpered and walked slower than the rest, which caused Rainbow Dash to frown. "Will you hurry it up, Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy simply whimpered and continued to walk slowly. "But it's... dark... and scary". Rainbow Dash sighed. "Well, it IS night time in the Everfree Forest. The faster we walk, the sooner we get out of here and get these rations to Ponyville and Cloudsdale".

(Hehe... Poor Fluttershy... Always the scaredy cat... Of course, I was afraid too, but I would try and use laughter to distract myself and the others of fear. It sorta worked, I guess...). "Twilight, think you can use some spell that'll provide some light so Fluttershy here would stop being a sissy?" asked Rainbow Dash, annoyed. Rarity frowned, "She has every right to be scared, Rainbow Dash! Dragging heavy carts in the dark shouldn't be a job for ladies, so you shouldn't be yelling at her!".

"Oh yeah, drama queen? You're slowing us down too with all your complaining!" replied Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie simply sat there in awkward silence, as she didn't know what to do. Applejack sighed and tried all she could to break up the argument. "Will you two just shut yer trap and just keep walkin'? Rainbow, stop pickin' on Fluttershy and Rarity, stop arguin' with Rainbow". Rarity then turned around and glared at Applejack. "Nopony asked for YOUR input".

"Why, you no good..."

"Girls! Enough of this arguing!" exclaimed Twilight, annoyed. Everypony stopped and stared at her. "Look, I know we're tired, hungry and we all wanna get out of here, but we won't make it out if we're just gonna stand here and try to kill each other! I don't have much energy, but I'll do what I can to provide us with some light...". With that being said, Twilight strained herself and a little white light shone from her horn, illuminating only a few meters in front of them.

"Alright... let's... get going..." she panted. They traveled past the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, which was covered in dark green moss. They continued to drag the heavy carts along the dark forest. The harsh blizzard wind antagonized the ponies, making each and every step extremely painful as the wind cut through their bodies like miniature daggers. "Ugh, where's Big Macintosh when you need him..." complained Pinkie Pie. They all stopped to take a break. They rested underneath a large tree and unhooked their saddles. They had nothing to eat, so they just sat down and huddled up to each other, to make sure they all stayed warm. "Well, he's helping the royal guards pull back any stranded trains in who knows where" replied Applejack. After a short five minutes, Twilight got up and hooked on their saddle.

"This is our last break, so everypony ready to keep moving?" asked Twilight. Everypony got up and strapped the saddles back on to drag the carts. "Alright, there's no stopping from here, so I hope everypony got in a good rest..." reminded Twilight, before she re-activated her light spell. As soon as she emitted the bright white light from her horn, nopony moved.

(Right when we were about to make the final dash to Ponyville, there was a large Manticore right in front of us. None of us moved, since we were afraid of getting attacked. The fate of Ponyville and Cloudsdale lied on our hooves, so if we didn't make it back with the rations, everypony was done for). Everypony trembled with fear; Their breaths became heavy, their ears flattened and they lowered their bodies in case if they had to make a run for it.

"Wha- what do we... do now?" asked Pinkie Pie, genuinely scared. Unlike the pervious Manticore they dealt with in the past, this one was looking for food and what better meal than six ponies conveniently lined up? Not to mention, the ponies were all tired and hungry, so even Applejack and Rainbow Dash weren't in any condition to fight. Suddenly, the Manticore roared at the ponies. The intimidating roar echoed throughout the forest and in the distance, the ponies heard a loud thunderous sound coming from the mountains.

"AVALANCHE! EVERYPONY MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" yelled Rainbow Dash, as she unhooked her saddle and tried to escape mother nature's fury. The rest of the ponies unhooked their saddles and began to make a break for it. "What about them rations?" asked Applejack. Twilight successfully got her saddle off and immediately began to sprint. "Forget it, just run!". They ran through the withered forest, dodging the thin, sickly trees and the sharp, clear icicles that threatened to impale the ponies. The monstrous echoes from the avalanche struck fear in everypony's hearts, as they blazed through the forest. Unfortunately, their tired and sore bodies didn't allow them to escape the white blanket of death.

"RARITY!" yelled Applejack, as the white unicorn was the first to be caught in the avalanche. The farmer pony, preoccupied with her friend, didn't see the tree in front of her. "Ooof!" grunted Applejack as she slammed into the dead tree. She shook her head and looked up to see the rumbling white coffin that was soon to be her's. Applejack tried her best to get up, as her legs shook frantically and she shouted out in pain. The scream of defiance from the stubborn Applejack haunted her friends' ears as it was the last thing they heard before it was drowned out by the roaring avalanche.

"Keep moving! Don't stop, not even for a break!" yelled Twilight, as she ran. Unfortunately, Celestia's prized student wasn't able to outrun mother nature, as she too was caught in the avalanche, leaving only Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. "The bridge! We're almost there!" yelled Rainbow Dash. (We were near the bridge that lead us to the other side of the Everfree Forest... No mountains on the other side, so we didn't have to worry about another avalanche. I was sure to make it, but my darn body just wouldn't allow me to... I wasn't sure where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were, but I knew they were safe. Me, on the other hoof, I thought I was a goner because I slipped and was too tired to get back up. I remember looking at the avalanche and thinking, "This is it... No chance for a farewell party". Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came and grabbed onto me).

"Hold on, Pinkie Pie!" yelled Rainbow Dash, as she and Fluttershy held onto the pink earth pony. The two pegasi ponies were too preoccupied with saving Pinkie Pie that they didn't pay attention to any rogue rocks that went tumbling with the avalanche. "Aaahh!" yelled Fluttershy, as she was hit by a falling rock. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie could only watch as their friend fell down and joined the rest of the group in mother nature's white coffin. "FLUTTERSHY!" yelled Pinkie Pie. (Oh... It hurts to remember that moment... It was just me and Rainbow Dash left... I don't know if I should be grateful or not for what she done for me, as I didn't want to live at that point... Seeing my friends, one by one, dying in front of me was just too much for me to handle... I really really wish we never went).

Rainbow Dash was flying slower and slower by the second. Both ponies' ears twitched as they heard the nightmarish roar echoing closer and closer as each second passed by. Pinkie Pie could feel the anxiety radiate off of Equestria's best flier, and before she knew it, her friend gave one last mighty cry and hurled the pink pony across the bridge. "RAINBOW DASH, NO!" yelled Pinkie Pie, as she saw her friend give one last smile before she was buried by the avalanche.

"And there you have it... One by one, they all got caught in that avalanche. I don't know what ever happened to that Manticore, since we were too busy running. After Rainbow Dash sacrificed herself to save me, I was all alone for several hours, until both Princesses came with royal guards to rescue me. Surprisingly, they managed to recover the rations" said Pinkie Pie.

"I don't remember how the rations managed to survive that avalanche, but nevertheless, those rations saved Ponyville and Cloudsdale. It lasted about a good two months and before we knew it, the weather was back to normal... But at what cost?" said Pinkie Pie, glumly. The old mare began coughing again and this time, she coughed out blots of blood. Butterscotch gasped and looked around frantically. "SOMEPONY, I- I NEED HELP! I NEED-".

"Don't... It- It's... too late. It's time for me to go. But before I do, I need you to do me a couple of favors..." gasped Pinkie Pie. Butterscotch took a minute to register what Pinkie Pie was telling her. Tears fell down Butterscotch's face as she nodded her head, "Yes Miss Pie... What is it?" she sniffled. Pinkie Pie gave her a weak, but thankful smile.

"First, I want... you to go... go upstairs in the Sugarcube Corner and inside my room, look inside the drawer next to my bed. Inside should be the deeds to the bakery. I entrust you to take over the business". Butterscotch gasped and her eyes widened.

"I also want you to help me up... Help me... pay my last respects to my friends..." Pinkie Pie gasped, weakly. Butterscotch sniffled and wiped the tears off with her hoof. She helped the old mare up and supported her, as Pinkie Pie slowly walked over to the statue with weak, shaky legs. Pinkie Pie placed the basket down and got out the Gala dress first.

"Rarity... I'll always treasure your generosity... You're the best dressmaker in Ponyville. No, in all of Equestria...". Pinkie Pie placed her old Gala dress in front of Rarity's statue. She then went clockwise around the statue and stopped at the next pony. There, she got out the lasso.

"Applejack... I'll never forget the time you saved us from those stampedes... Here's to you, the most honest and hard working cowpony". She then placed the lasso in front of Applejack's statue.

"Twilight Sparkle... Miss Smarty Pants... I'm glad you came to Ponyville and united us. Without you, I... I don't think we'd ever be as close of friends as we were...". Pinkie Pie placed the Elements of Harmony reference guide in front of Twilight Sparkle's statue.

"Fluttershy... I don't think there'll be anypony that would be as nice as you... Your kindness will be missed...". Pinkie Pie then placed the enchanted rose in front of Fluttershy's statue.

"And finally, Rainbow Dash... I... It's all my fault that you and Fluttershy didn't make it... I'm sorry... I really am, and I hope you forgive me. I also hope you remember the good times we had, pulling pranks on other ponies around here... Oh, I missed those days... What I would do for one last laugh together..." said Pinkie Pie, as she placed the invisible ink and sneezing powder in front of Rainbow Dash's statue.

"I just want to say, thank you... Thank you all for helping me find happiness in life... Thank you for always being there for me, whenever I needed you girls... Thank you... for being the greatest friends a pony could EVER ask for..." said Pinkie Pie. Butterscotch watched the old mare close her eyes in silence, as she reminisced through nostalgic memories for one last time. Pinkie Pie's shaky legs finally gave in and caused her to collapse onto the floor. Butterscotch quickly rushed to the old mare and caught her before she fell.

"Lend me you ear for the last time... This is important..." requested Pinkie Pie, weakly. Butterscotch reluctantly nodded her head, as tears fell from her eyes. Pinkie Pie simply smiled as tears fell from her eyes as well. "This is advice for the new Mane six... Tell them that there's more to the Mane six than being Princess Celestia's personal servants...".

"I want you to tell them... that the true purpose of the Mane six is to appreciate the beauty of true friendship. No spell, no mission, no amount of bits is as important and powerful than the magic of friendship... Appreciate each other's company, embrace each other as sisters of harmony and never forget to always be there for each other, no matter how grim the situation seems. Last but not least, you gotta share, you gotta care..." advised Pinkie Pie, weakly. Butterscotch nodded her head.

"Yes Miss Pie, I'll be sure to tell them...". Upon hearing that, Pinkie Pie gave her apprentice one final smile. "Thank you Butterscotch... Thank you". After that, the old mare peacefully closed her eyes for the last time and drifted off into eternal sleep, without any regrets.

It was a bright, sunny day in Ponyville. It was still snowing in Ponyville, but the weather was strangely almost as warm as spring time. Birds flew around, chirping happily. The sky was clear, bright blue and the sun radiated in the sky. Everypony quietly gathered around in Town Square to attend Pinkie Pie's funeral. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were on the stage, in front of everypony. They wore a solemn look on their faces, despite the beautiful weather.

"Today, we are gathered here to honor the last original member of the Mane six... She was brave, friendly, always had a smile on her face and always found a way to make others happy... And... And... Oh, I can't do this!" said Princess Celestia, before she left the podium, crying. Luna looked at her sister, in sympathy, and went up to the podium to finish the eulogy.

"Citizens of Ponyville, let us remember Pinkamena Diane Pie. She was a valued citizen of Ponyville, and along with her friends, she gave her life for the safety and well-being of not just this town, but for all of Equestria. We'll never forget the laughs that we shared with her, the parties that she held for us and the services that she and her friends provided for us" said Princess Luna, solemnly. Everypony stood in silence, tears fell from their faces, ponies with hats took them off in honor and respect.

A white casket, decorated with colorful designs of party balloons, was carried in by two draft horses. Princess Celestia wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed a rose from a basket. As the casket was being placed into the ground, both Princesses placed a rose on the casket. One by one, the ponies dropped roses onto the casket. When the ponies were done, Princess Celestia released white doves to fly in the sky, and once again, everypony stood still for a moment of silence.

When the moment of silence was over, Princess Celestia took the stage once more. "Before we conclude, I wish to address the current members of the Mane six. My little ponies, this is a message from Pinkamena Diane Pie. Her apprentice, Butterscotch, was lucky enough to have been there for the final passing of the torch".

The six members of the new Mane six all rose up to the front of the crowd. Princess Celestia cleared her throat and read the letter from Butterscotch, who decided not to attend the funeral due to depression.

"...the true purpose of the Mane six is to appreciate the beauty of true friendship. No spell, no mission, no amount of bits is as important and powerful than the magic of friendship... Appreciate each other's company, embrace each other as sisters of harmony and never forget to always be there for each other, no matter how grim the situation seems. Last but not least, you gotta share, you gotta care..." quoted Princess Celestia. The Mane six looked at each other and shed a tear. Each pony stood up and saluted as the casket was now buried underground.

After the funeral, everypony went their separate ways to go home. Princess Luna got on their carriage, ready to go back to Canterlot. Before they left, Princess Celestia walked up to the statue of the original Mane six and bowed down in respect. "Pinkie Pie, I wish you the best in the afterlife... Now you will get to be with your friends, free from burdens, sharing laughter and fun for all of eternity" said Princess Celestia. She then got onto the royal carriage and with Princess Luna, both royal sisters left for Canterlot, with a smile on their faces, as they shared nostalgic stories with each other about Equestria's best party pony.


End file.
